


Sunny Side Up

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: One Smash Brothers Timeline: Cute Summer Fics [2]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Masturbation, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Comedy, Crossover Pairings, Cute Ending, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Hate Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Slap Slap Kiss, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shulk gets hot and bothered with how Pit handles him in a Smash match. To make sure he gets Pit on the hot day, he calls Reyn to take Dark Pit to Smashopolis while he has some fun with an already horny angel. (Sequel to The Sea Tortoise and the Birb).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down so I wrote something kinky to cheer myself up. This is technically the sequel to The Sea Tortoise and the Birb but focusing on the other couple in this story. Enjoy!

As summer was around the corner, the temperature in Smash Brothers Mansion rose. Anyone who was wearing black would be sweating buckets forcing him or her to wear all white. In general, Smash battles during this time of year were a drag because everyone tired out more easily. Yes, you could run back and take a cold shower to get rid of the sweat, but if you had to do it every day or even multiple times of day depending on your schedule, then that was a lot of time wasted.

It was why half of the Smashers tended to stay in their rooms with some sort of air conditioner or fan depending on how the room was arranged. The younger Smashers resisted the heat and ended up playing outside of the mansion. Often they would drag some of the teenage Smashers along, and they weren’t too pleased leaving their cozy room and dragged into the hot sun.

When it was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit and you were dumb to schedule a Smash match today, you probably needed to go stab yourself in your room.

Now Pit didn’t have a choice to be in a match. He had his angel duties in Skyworld and had been skipping as of late. Annoyed with how the brunette conveniently skipped during the very hot days, Master made sure that he would be able to fight on this particular day. Shulk on the other hand wasn’t so smart. He thought he would be able to handle the heat like any other day. He was use to warmer climates back on the Bionis, but the heat he was experiencing in battle was different from normal.

You see Pit and Shulk did not like each other very much. Actually they loathed each other’s existence. Pit hated Shulk because a Homs was classified under an alien while Shulk simply didn’t like how Pit was rather stuck up and rude for an angel. The normally even-tempered blond just couldn’t bring himself to get along with the brunette the more obnoxious the angel was.

Yet, when they were duking it out on Wufu Island (in omega form of course. This was for glory!) Shulk didn’t understand why he felt heat in his groin area. Perhaps it was the stage and actually putting more effort than normal to beat on the angel, or maybe it was because Pit would trip and land on top of him that made his cheeks turn red, but whatever it was, the light angel wasn’t happy. 

“Uh…just end me…” Pit grumbled as he down smashed Shulk. The two were on their last stock and were in rage mode. Any hit at this point could end the match. Shulk was in shield mode when Pit did the attack, so he was still living, but if Pit threw him off; there would be no hope. “Damn this heat…” 

“Hey Pit,” Shulk began with a rather cocky smirk, “you’re going to lose this match, so you might want to prepare doing one thing I tell you after this.”

The smallest thing easily provoked Pit. Shulk normally didn’t taunt his opponent, but he couldn’t resist with how easily Pit took the bait. The angel captain smirked thinking of a way to humiliate the Monado boy after this match.

“You’re on and you are done!”

Pit recklessly charged him with his Upperdash arm. Shulk saw the vision and went for a huge slash. If Pit was able to resist the counter, Shulk would have lost, but Pit didn’t have enough super armor to last him by the time Shulk rammed him with the Monado and sent him flying.

“GAME! THE WINNER IS SHULK!”

Shulk really couldn’t wait for Pit to do what he said today…

* * *

Unfortunately…Pit had no intention of keeping that promise now and was avoiding the blond for the rest of the day. He would find some dumb excuse whether it was him being too hot or promising he would hang out with Pittoo. The blond realized that Pit just wasn’t going to keep his word, so he would have to drag him out into a situation where he would have to.

That meant getting rid of Dark Pit. Because Pit had been in Skyworld for quite some time, the dark angel had yet to hang out with his older twin. He denied missing his company but whenever he wasn’t hanging out with Lucina or Lucas, he was moping around in the room he shared with Pit. Shulk thought he had just the cure.

You see, recently Shulk had asked Master Hand if he could invite one of his friends from Bionis. When Dunban heard this, he assumed Shulk would invite his little sister Fiora to hang out with him and was obviously disappointed that the first person that came to mind was Reyn. Shulk’s excuse was how he wanted to train with Reyn when things cooled down. The seer had paid for Reyn’s lodging, so there would be no issues of Reyn being kicked out onto the streets of Smashopolis. Reyn was so excited to be able to see his friend again.

Of course, what ended up happening was Reyn ended up spending more time with Dark Pit in secret instead of hanging out with Shulk. That might have been Shulk’s fault though for not talking to the redhead sooner. It wasn’t a problem if Reyn wanted to hang out with someone else. He just wished Reyn went to him if he had any problems. Befriending Dark Pit was not one of them, so now that the angel twins came back from whatever demon slaying they were doing Dark Pit had someone else to run to instead of cling to Pit twenty-four seven. It seemed that the two had something in common that Shulk needed to exploit for now.

“Hey Reyn, remember when you said that you would take Dark Pit out on a lunch date?” Shulk reminded him as the two were walking toward the fourth floor. “I think now would be a perfect time.”

“But it’s too hot for that Shulk…” Reyn whined. He thought he would be fine with this weather, but it was wearing the taller Homs down.

“But you’ll just buy him ice cream anyway. Just cool off all day.” Shulk continued to push Reyn to take Dark Pit out.

“Oh come on…I mean I have money but…”

Shulk ended up knocking on the door of the angel twins. The two Homs could hear the angels bickering about something resulting in Dark Pit shouting how Pit doesn’t control his life in a childish manner. As he opened the door, he was rather surprised to see the two Homs especially Reyn.

“Reyn!” He exclaimed rather happily before leering at the messy room behind him. “W-What brings you here?”  
  
“He’s going to take you out.” Shulk answered for his friend.

“S-Shulk!”

“WHAT?!”

Shulk had to remember how protective Pit was. He didn’t seem aware that Dark Pit was visiting Reyn during that week of Holy Poses training. This might as well be the first time he had heard about a date much less met the redhead in person. If it was someone Shulk’s height, Pit might have retaliated more viciously, but someone Reyn’s height made the white angel rather intimidated.

Dark Pit blushed at the mention of the date.

“You…didn’t forget…”

“I-I didn’t!” Reyn exclaimed not trying to look bad in front of the dark angel. “F-For the lunch date, where do you want to go?”

“I want sunny side up eggs.”

That caused everyone in the room to pause.

“What?”

“I want sunny side up eggs.” Dark Pit repeated. “Take me to Smash-hop!”

“…But the weather today is too hot for breakfast food…”

“Well, that’s where I want to go! Take me! Take me!”

Pit didn't even get a say in this as the dark angel was rather quick to rush out the room and wrap his small hands around Reyn’s big one.  
  
“O-Okay…just let me prepare myself for this. S-Shulk?”

“Have fun you two.” Shulk said with a cute smile as he pretty much pushed Reyn to walk down the hall toward the stage.

Even if Reyn resisted the urge of dating the black angel with a short notice, he got over it pretty quickly as he casually got back into the rhythm of speaking to the younger twin. Pit could only peak outside the door to see Li smiling brightly.

“…What have I missed?” Pit wondered before he realized he was alone with Shulk. “Oh no…why are you here? H-Hey, why are you coming into my room? Oh come on!” 

“Remember what we promised this morning, Pit? You can’t back down.”

“I never made a promise!” Pit shouted as he suddenly found himself on the single bed he shared with Dark Pit with Shulk on top of him. The white angel blushed seeing Shulk was in nothing but his underwear again. Granted, he was fighting him like this but Pit was so distracted with the sweat dripping from his forehead into his eye that he didn’t even notice. “S-Stop touching me! Stop trying to grab my hand!”

Normally Shulk would just ignore Pit and go straight for the make out session. Pit was trying his very best to hide something under the pillow. The Monado boy proved to be stronger than Pit in this situation as he yanked Pit’s hand from underneath the pillow. In the light angel’s hand was a picture sent to him probably from the nearby envelope. Snatching it from Pit’s hand, Shulk glanced at what was in the picture. He was rather surprised that it was a busty demon girl with red eyes and blue hair that appeared like antennas. She was doing some cutesy idol pose. 

“…Who is this?”

“Umm…that is…umm…my fiancé…” Pit murmured softly wanting to sink into the bed. “I got sent this by one of my angel friends traveling the Netherworld…umm…please don’t burn it…”

The blond was rather annoyed with the brunette at this moment as he let go of the photo allowing it to fall down slowly toward the carpet. Pit let out a gasp the minute he felt his cock seized by the taller Smasher.

“I thought you said you hated your fiancé.”

“I-I do…”

“…Then why is it that you’re already hard?”

Shulk was rather quick with proving his point. Rubbing his hands over Pit’s undergarments, the angel attempted to hold his voice in.

“Were you trying to masturbate before I got here?”

“N-No! Who do you take me for?”

“A pervert…a perverted angel who would masturbate in front of his twin while he was getting ready for his date.” 

Shulk was killing Pit from embarrassment. The fact the angel captain had no comeback continued to irritate the blond especially since Pit would complain about his fiancé’s being underage for his liking. He smirked seeing how visible Pit’s bulge was underneath his underwear. The seer chuckled seeing Pit’s attempts at closing his legs.

“I didn’t even know Pittoo was going on a date…” Pit grumbled. “Did you set this up?”  
  
“Not necessary. It was going to happen eventually. I just made it today.” 

The white angel was not going to let Shulk strip him without a fight. Pit really hated how cocky Shulk was being today especially in this heat. If he kept this up, he would break out into a sweat. The worse part was the door was open…

“If you’re going to do this…at least close the door.”

“No way. It is too hot for that.”  
  
“But…”

“I doubt you care about anyone seeing you Pit.” He hummed as he finally managed to pull Pit’s boxers down. The angel’s cock popped right out as if it desired fresh air. Pit didn’t even want to look at how aroused he was.

“You already have pre-cum…”  
  
“S-S-Shut up…my fiancé is just…mmm!”

Pit hated kisses when it came from Shulk. His hatred toward aliens knew no bounds that every time he stole a kiss, the angel tried his best to bite down on the blue eyed Smasher’s tongue. If Shulk was fast enough, he pulled away before any blood was drew. In a situation like this, he was welcoming Pit’s continued resistance.

“Mmmm…” The two pull away for a second just so the both could breath. “Shulk…mm…”

Shulk had his hand on the light angel’s cock already stroking it. The struggle was becoming less apparent as the angel tilted his head back after being released from the erotic kiss again.

“Gah…don’t…not when the…hah…”

Pit was so close to climaxing right there, but at that point Shulk had stopped his hand job. The brunette’s eyes widened in horror realizing that he was denied…or so he thought. He didn’t want to glance at Shulk’s mouth over his cock and seeing him take as much of his dick as he could.

“Wahh…Shulk…stop…” He cried out weakly. “I’m already…”

Shulk wanted Pit to cum immediately. He wanted to humiliate him in that moment. With how Pit bragged about his sex skills every now and then, seeing him be brought into this weakened state due to the heat was enjoyable to see the least. He couldn’t help but laugh seeing Pit already grabbed at the Monado boy’s hair to force him to suck faster.

Just small movements from his tongue were enough for Pit to spill his seed inside the blond’s mouth. Pit must have been holding it in longer than expected. So much was spraying out that for a moment, Shulk thought he wouldn’t be able to drink it all.

“Gahh…Shulk…” Pit murmured weakly only catching Shulk finish licking the little bit of semen that got on his hand. “Dammit…”

Pit ended up slapping Shulk’s hand away when he tried to touch his cheek. He was already sweating a storm and did not need saliva and his own semen mixed with it. The angel captain shivered at the thought and wanted to go wash off immediately. Shulk didn’t have his turn though. The blond dropped his boxers down revealing that he still had his erect penis.

“Uh…handle yourself…” Pit murmured weakly while feeling Shulk lift him from his position. “I don’t really like this position Shulk…please stop giving me that look…and fucking listen to me…”

“Pit…you really are perverted.” Shulk told him with a rather sadistic smile that did not fit his facial expression at all. “You already prepared yourself before Dark Pit came in. Were you expecting me or were you going to shove one of those toys up your cute little butt hole?”

“D-Don’t use such language!” Pit spat while wrapping his arms around Shulk’s neck preparing for Shulk to lure him on his erect cock. “D-Dammit…I don’t want to be the one riding…”

“Pit, remember…I won.” He told him as a matter of fact statement. “Now you can ride me for once.”

“B-But…”

Pit didn’t want to admit that Shulk probably had the bigger dick in comparison to him. Shulk was a very fit individual so the light angel just assumed that was the reason why his penis was larger than your average nerd. Then again…seeing his friend Reyn wondered how much larger he was.

“I’m going to lower you now.” The blond warned him as he slowly lowered the angel captain onto his dick. Only at the tip did Shulk feel a tingly sensation. Pit gasped at the sudden feeling before closing his eyes and letting Shulk lower him further down.

“Ahh! It’s in!”

“Rather easily too…I’m going to move…”

“W-Wait…can you let me just…ahhhh!”

Shulk couldn’t wait for Pit to adjust. With how experienced Pit was, this was nothing new to him. Truth be told, Pit wanted to stop his heart racing from being held in this position. The brunette always avoided romantic situations during sex that it was almost foreign that after Pit started moving his hips on his own that Shulk was wrapping his arms around the older Smasher.

“Pit…”

“Ahhh…Shulk…it’s so big…you’re tightening…ahhh!”

Pit felt like a virgin all over again. Maybe it was an angel thing since no matter how many times an angel had sex, their bodies reacted like virgins. Or maybe Shulk’s dick was the best thing Pit had ever had inserted inside of him. He would never admit this. Shulk was fine with that seeing how flustered the archer was. He refused to look the Monado boy in the eye as he tightened his grip around Shulk’s neck the faster they moved. It was scary how much in sync they were. Pit didn’t want to think he was enjoying this more than he let on. 

“Pit…I might not…ahh…hold out much longer…”  
  
Pit was hard again. Shulk could feel his length brushing against him. Perhaps the heat was making this sex session more intense than usual. The door was open and anyone could walk in and witness this erotic activity. Pit feared this more than anything especially if it were Palutena who decided to walk by. He would never hear the end of it especially since he allowed Shulk to dominate him and be forced to ride his massive cock.

“Gahh…ahh…ahhh…”

They share a passionate kiss a few times during this session. Pit no longer bit down on Shulk’s tongue when he was in the heat. The blond desired to cover the angel with his semen and witness him drink it up like the Holy Milk that Pit loved to brag about. However... 

“Ahh! Shulk! I-I…”

Pit couldn’t form any more coherent sentences at this point nor did he care that his voice was getting progressively louder. The sun was still high so any Smasher might have heard him, but he didn’t care. He wanted release as much as Shulk did. The Monado boy had his hands on Pit’s hip again as he forced the light angel to lower them faster to get more friction. Pit felt static electricity flow throughout his body as he cried out Shulk’s name one last time before climaxing. With a few more thrusts, Shulk climaxed as well inside the light angel. Pit could be heard squeaking about not doing it inside him, but it was nothing that the white angel couldn’t wash away anything. Pit just didn’t want Shulk to see when he pulled out of him the trail of semen pouring out of his anus. He felt dirty and satisfied whenever he still had lusty eyes looking toward him.

The worse part though was the day was still young and Shulk really wasn’t ready to call it quits. Pit groaned feeling Shulk grab at his legs in order to change his position.

“G-Give me a break…why are you hard again?!”

“Blame the heat, Pit. I can’t stop myself.”

* * *

Reyn and Dark Pit had been gone for most of the day and only came back when things cooled down. Sure the temperature was sixty-nine degrees Fahrenheit, but it was cool enough for Reyn to consider it an acceptable temperature especially when he was the one that had to carry everything he bought for Lived. His poor wallet needed to rest in pieces now.

It was funny how Pit and Shulk never left the room when the two came back. Dark Pit failed to catch what had just occurred while Reyn just snickered at the sight before him. Pit had curled up into a ball after showering to get all the liquids off his body. Shulk in comparison just had a water bottle next to the light angel. He had put his boxers back on, but Pit looked like he wasn’t going to be able to walk awhile.

“Pit, I’m back!” Dark Pit yelled. “I brought Cinnabons from the mall!”

“Uhh…” Pit groaned as he pointed toward the dresser. “Just put…it there…I’ll eat it later…uhh…”

Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion seeing his twin appear sick. At this point, Reyn had placed the items bought next to the door as he continued to smirk at his shorter friend.

“Pit, is something the matter?”

“…I hate summer…” Pit groaned while feeling Shulk ruffle his hair. “Don’t touch me…you stupid alien…”  
  
“I think I fried him.” Shulk responded to the dark angel with a laugh. “I mean he looks like an over easy egg now.”

“Shut…up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3333 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Again because this story takes place in the same universe as The Sea Tortoise and the Birb that some things needed to be elaborated on such as Pit being gone during the week Dark Pit was training and only came at the end to pick him up for battle. They then spend a month demon slaying and it’s only a few days since that story. In the meantime, Pit has to make up for all the battles he lost but because he skipped on hot days, he got stuck battling today.
> 
> 2\. Smash-Hop is just I-hop. Most restaurants in Smash Brothers Realm usually replace a letter with “Smash” with a few exceptions. 
> 
> 3\. Pit has a picture of Laharl’s gender bender self Laharl-chan. Because girls hit puberty faster, Laharl-chan looks older than Laharl therefore Pit had no problem trying to masturbate to his female form.


End file.
